


steve rogers-stark: full time dad/husband, part time spider relocator

by parkrstark



Series: Stony Bingo [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Peter Parker, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Spiders, Superfamily, steve loves him anyway, tony is dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: "Love, what's wrong?" He called out, waiting for a reply."Steve!" Tony instantly screamed back. "Come here! I need you!"Steve quickened his pace slightly, trying to keep himself calm so he didn't worry Peter. Babies could sense that stuff. "Where is 'here', love?""Bathroom!"
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883416
Comments: 19
Kudos: 403





	steve rogers-stark: full time dad/husband, part time spider relocator

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for my Stony bingo card. I'm going to attempt to fill out the entire card. Some will be quick like this, others will be longer. We'll see. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this first prompt fill for "go be a hero!"

"Don't these look yummy?" Steve sang in his cooing voice as he bounced Peter on his hip. "We've got carrots for you tonight, little man." 

Peter babbled wordlessly as he reached for the can of baby food in Steve's hand. He wiggled his little fingers beseechingly. 

"That's right. That is all yours. Do you like yummy carrots?" 

Peter responded by blowing raspberries with his tongue out. 

Steve laughed. "Yeah, I'm not a fan of carrots either, bud. But they're important. It's very important to eat your vegetables." He carried the baby food over to the high chair and placed it on the tray. 

Peter kicked his feet, trying to kick the food, but Steve walked away before he could get contact. "I don't think so. That's good for you. Daddy could take a note from your book and eat better." 

Peter was still young and didn't understand most words of the English language, but there were two words he recognized easily: Daddy and Papa. So at the mention of Tony, Peter let out a loud shriek, kicking his legs, although this time, happily. "Dada!" 

"Yes, Daddy should eat more carrots. I should replace his stash of donuts with some. What do you think?" Steve pressed a kiss to the side of his head, feeling his soft baby curls tickle his nose. 

Peter let out another stream of babble, as if he was replying to Steve. He always did even though they were speaking different languages. Steve always made sure to talk to Peter. Always. 

"That's a good point," Steve said as he started to lower Peter into the high chair. Peter was too distracted with their conversation to try and kick at the orange mush again. 

But before Steve could get Peter's feet beyond the tray, a loud scream interrupted them from somewhere in the penthouse. It was Tony, Steve knew that sound anywhere. So did Peter. 

"Dada!" 

Steve sighed and pulled Peter back to his chest. "Yes. That was Daddy. Should we go find him and see what trouble he's gotten himself into?" 

"Dada!" Peter repeated, clapping his hands. 

Steve nodded his head and started walking to where he heard it come from. "Love, what's wrong?" He called out, waiting for a reply. 

"Steve!" Tony instantly screamed back. "Come here! I need you!" 

Steve quickened his pace slightly, trying to keep himself calm so he didn't worry Peter. Babies could sense that stuff. "Where is 'here', love?" 

"Bathroom!"

Steve nodded even though Tony couldn't see him and hurried to the bathroom. He pushed the door open and peered inside. "Tony?"

"Steve!" 

Steve stepped into the room and turned to glance over at the bathtub. He had to hold back his laughter when he saw Tony standing on the rim of the tub with his back pressed against the wall, only a tiny towel wrapped around his waist. 

Understandably, Peter was not able to hide his amusement. He started to giggle uncontrollably the second they saw him there. Tony was not happy. 

"Come save me! Stop it!" Tony almost slipped a little in his panicking, but after a short yelp, he steadied himself. "It's huge, Steve. Oh, my God, it's so  _ big."  _

Despite Tony's obvious discomfort, Steve couldn't help but joke, "I know it is, Tony. But usually you say that so much happier." 

"I will never say that ever again if you don't come save me!" Tony used one hand that wasn't holding his towel to gesture to the tub. "Kill it!" 

Steve took a few steps closer, leaned in, and saw a spider hanging out in the bottom of the tub. He chuckled. "That little thing has you all riled up, doll?" 

"Yes! Now please squish it!" 

"Alright, just hold on. He walked to the toilet to grab a piece of toilet paper and came back to the tub. Before he could lean in and squish it, Peter was squealing. "Oh, God. Not you too." 

"He has a right to be scared! That thing is terrifying!" 

But Peter was upset for a different reason. "No, Papa!" He shook his head before saying something else, that Steve wished he understood. But he got the gist. 

"You don't want me to kill him?" 

Peter shook his head again, this time sticking his lower lip out in a pout. "No Papa…" 

"Alright, I'll let him outside then." Steve turned to Tony. "Can you come down over here and hold him? I'll make sure the spider doesn't jump and shank you on the way down." 

Tony huffed at Steve's teasing and walked around the rim of the tub before jumping to the floor. He still kept one hand secure on that towel (unfortunately) as he reached for Peter with the other. 

"You got him?" Steve asked as Peter grabbed onto him too. 

"Yes, now go be a hero! Save the day!" Tony was already stepping away from the tub. Peter started clapping his hands and cheering, "Papa!" 

Steve smiled, leaned in, and carefully cuffed his hands to pick the spider up. It tickled as it crawled across his palm, but Steve didn't panic. He remained calm as he walked back towards the door. 

Tony ran out of the bathroom when Steve came closer. Steve laughed when he turned around and he saw that Tony's towel didn't cover his backside. 

"I'm not going to let him loose. Don't worry." Steve walked past them and over to the balcony door. He opened it up and turned around to narrate what he was doing to Peter. "I'm gonna let him climb out and go to his mommy and daddy." 

"Just let him go!" Tony yelled. 

Steve opened his hands and the little spider took his time crawling out, but with a little help from Steve, he was off his hand and hurrying away to find a new place to spin a web. 

Once he was finished, he turned back to his boys. "All done." 

"Are you sure he's gone?" Tony asked, eyeing his hands as Steve walked closer. 

Steve stopped by his side and wrapped a hand around his waist, his fingers resting on his soft skin. "I'm positive, love."

Tony's body immediately relaxed in relief and he smiled before leaning up on his tippy toes to press a kiss to Steve's lips. "My hero." 

Peter let out a frustrated grunt and smacked his little fist against Tony. 

"Alright," he said. "Sheesh. You're so bossy." Then Tony lifted him up so Peter could kiss Steve's lips too. 

Steve laughed, using the opportunity to take Peter back in his arms. "I'll give him his dinner. You go take your shower now. If you need me, scream and I'll be right there."

"If I find another spider, we're tearing it down and building another." Tony warned, wagging his finger before turning around to go back to the bathroom.

Steve admired the view from behind as he walked. Peter once again, was giggling. 

"Enjoying the show?" Tony said as continued to walk, slower than normal, down the hallway. 

"You know what they say, doll. I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts below. Thank you!
> 
> Until next time,


End file.
